Revelation!
by Shell-Bell87
Summary: What if Gabriella discovered her sister's journal that contained some life altering messages...
1. Chapter 1

Note: this story may upset some and for that I do apologise but it is a fictional story. Also to note the poems that will be spread throughout the story are thanks to my sister Emma, who wrote them and is part of my inspiration for this story.

**Revelation…..**

Well I guess if you're reading this book it means you, the reader have found the tale of the cause of my most dramatic and emotionally stressful experience of my teen years that would begin my adventure to explore life's true essence and with these revelations, would help me discover who I really am and not try to be someone or something I am in fact not, as my sister seemed to HAVE to do.

As Maria once told me, "I'm born to stand out as I'm not and not meant to be like anyone else."

If only I noticed that in her and was not blinded by her cover up and got her to think that way about herself also!

This book contains journal entries of my sister Maria's journal, that for those who knew her and those that will come to know her as you read about her life and the events that led to this point of this epic realization to discover what really was inside that head of hers.

At the start of this year is where we start this story and where at this time she changed. From there I guess all you can say is downhill and KABOOM!

The following accounts are directly from the writings of Maria Montez…… 

_3/01/03_

_**WARNING-** This diary contains my inner emotions, which are very deep and serious thoughts that I would advise people to keep their nosy nose out of!_

_I wonder what all my friends will think when they see my slim and trimmed body? Is it appropriate now? AM I? They probably will be green with envy with my figure stick form. It took the whole holidays of not eating hardly anything and throwing up (not that others need to know) but I think it's worth it. I hope._


	2. Chapter 2

Note: this story may upset some and for that I do apologise but it is a fictional story. Also to note the poems that will be spread throughout the story are thanks to my sister Emma, who wrote them and is part of my inspiration for this story.

**Revelation…..**

_10/1/03_

_As my favourite book-'Planet Janet' states, "I don't want to end up sallow and superficial like so many other people. I'm going to be intense, serious and spend a lot of time nurturing my soul. I'm going to dress mainly in black."_

_That's exactly what I'm going to do. What's the point anyway, when no one approves of me? Even my new figure doesn't even seem to change people's opinions of having to be different. I don't know what people want from me?_

_I live in a place of doom and gloom where everything, at least for me seems dark and cold. I know I am anything but ordinary and different, and that is the way I like it. If only though I could actually be happy with being me and others too.!_

_15/1/03_

_I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!_

_Why did he have to do this to me?_

_16/1/03_

_I hate him. I hate his eyes, his hair, his used to be warm touch, his wicked sense of humour. I hate it all. He is nothing in my eyes but a Neanderthal. I was so deluded to think he would actually like me. The lying, cheating scumbag!_

_17/1/03_

_Gabriella thinks it is for the best that I forget about HIM! When I say him, I mean Ryan._

_Gabriella is my younger sister by like 1 minute. She is definitely my god half. I love her dearly-she is imaginative, positive, philosophical, poetic. She is everything I love and everything I am not. We are so different. _

_But it doesn't feel the void in me. _

_19/1/03_

_Me self centred! SELF CENTRED! That's what my mum said to me today. More like she is. So that's what I told her and after taking in this devastating realization, she sent me to my room, which is, where I am now contemplating what is going on and what to do with my life. She only sent me to my room because she knew I was right. But honestly, I am 16 years old and she is still sending me to my room and treating me like I am 2. How pathetic! _

_I am spiritually alone in this house. I find myself drifting further and further away from my family, my 'friends'………and myself. _

_I am a boat lost at sea with waves constantly crashing against me and drifting me further and further into the unknown, into the raging storm. _


End file.
